The present disclosure relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, to musical instrument instructional devices with multiple mouthpieces. The embodiments described herein are particularly well suited for use as an instrumental music teaching aid.
Commonly, beginning instrumental music students select an instrument for reasons which do not take into account whether the instrument selected is an instrument for which the student is well suited. For example, some students select an instrument that their family already owns or that someone in their family plays or once played. Others play what a friend wants to play. Others may be attracted to an instrument based on appearance or sound. One drawback of such methods for selecting an instrument is that the instrument selected may be one that the student finds difficult to play, or is otherwise not well suited to play. In such cases, the student may feel that he or she lacks musical talent and lose interest in playing music, even when the difficulty arises from an inadequate match between the student and instrument.
Ideally, students would be given an opportunity to experience playing a variety of instruments before selecting a specific instrument for in-depth study. However, due to time, financial and logistical constraints, particularly in an elementary band or other school setting, it is typically not possible to supply a sufficient number of instruments to give each student an opportunity to do so.
Accordingly, the present disclosure contemplates new and improved musical instrument devices which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.
Although the present embodiments are described herein primarily for use as music instrument training devices or teaching aids, it will be recognized that the embodiments herein may be employed in connection with a myriad of educational and other musical settings.